


Boys will be boys

by GZA (Queengigi), v (viiall)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Triangles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queengigi/pseuds/GZA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiall/pseuds/v
Summary: [y/n] is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life and ordinary siblings, attending the high school known as Leaf Ninja Gaiden Academy. She’s never been exactly like other girls though, she’s always been drawn to emasculate activities, and would prefer spending time chilling with the guys way more than she’d like to just talk about them with girls. She gets along with them, and the girls hate her for it.But then everything changes when she’s paired with Naruto and Sasuke for a class assignment. With both of them being new students, she relishes the chance to make new friends, maybe even more.But then she meets Sasuke’s older brother, Itachi [WHO IS NOT DEAD], and well, see for yourself ;)





	1. First Impressions

(A/N hey there,I just wanted to let you all know that this is a modern AU Sasuke/OC/Naruto [which is highly debatable] [its not really I lied oops] but can be read as x reader since every other chapter will be a x reader version. Now let's get right into the ficcccc x)) (heh that kinda looks like a double chin) (Oops another note,Naruto looks like Jiraiya book Naruto and Sasuke is Hebi Sasuke. Also Itachi’s not dead ok that was the last note x] A/N ~g)

We do not own Naruto (Or else Itachi would’ve never died and Sakura would be useful)

[f/n] [l/n] isn’t like other girls; she’s always liked sports,jeans, and action. But that doesn’t mean she can be girly,she’ll wear dresses when she wants but usually doesn’t because of all the attention she gets. She’s about 5’10 and hates how tall she is and how pervs love her legs and her modelesque figure. Just last year she decided to cut her beautiful brunette hair even though it went all the way down to her bubble butt that makes the boys go crazy, she cut it into a stylish pixie and dyed it an ash blonde. She was dreading going to school seeing as she always gets bullied for being too pretty. But alas the show must go on.

Our diamond in the rough protagonist steps out the shower and goes to get dressed. She has trouble deciding on what to wear but ultimately ends up wearing a black baggy tee shirt that says ‘Gangsta rap made me do it’ in big white letters with a pair of black jeans and a pair of baby blue doc martens. She looks into the mirror one final time to observe herself. She stares at her beauty mark over her full lips and her gorgeous green eyes travel down to her bracelets she never leaves without and then to her necklace which was a gift from her late mother.

“[y/n], [y/n]!” [y/n] hears her brother call out to her. “Yes papa?” the faux blonde replies. “Get down here or we’re all going to be late!” “I’ll be down in a sec old man’’ [y/n] always wished she had friends who she could ride to school with but no one in school like her except for the ones who wanted to get her in bed. [y/n] grabs her bag and then heads to her older siblings.

The ride to school is typical; her brother starts up his cd, [y/n] double checks her homework, [y/n]'s sister touches up her makeup and they make small talk. They arrive at the school and [y/n] gives her brother a hug and waves goodbye to both of her siblings as she walks into the school. her brother has been working to support the three of them since their parents died. her sister graduated last year and is now attending college which means no super popular older sister to hang out with at school.

She heads to her locker but notices a locker down the hall is opened and standing next to it is a troubled looking boy with onyx black hair with eyes to match. She also notices the school bimbo and her friends walk up to him. The school bimbo in question is Sakura Haruno, the queen bee.  
Her friends are Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Honestly Hinata's pretty nice and cool but her friends not so much, [y/n] and Hinata have talked before and [y/n] would totally be friends with her if it wasn’t for Sakura and Ino. Sakura actually looks like she’s drooling over this mysterious new guy just as much as Ino, but he surprisingly looks uninterested. Sadly for [y/n] they notice her watching the encounter.

“What are you looking at bitch?” Sakura calls out, Hinata rolls her eyes and it looks like she trying to calm Sakura and meanwhile Ino is still flirting with the new guy. [y/n] notices the time though and realizes she has to get to class ,problem is she has to walk past them to get to class. She rushes by but not before catching the new guys eye’s which sent a chill through her entire being. Sakura yells out to her that she’ll get her later. [y/n] is SO not looking forward to that but she plans to hold her own regardless and won’t get beat by some dumb bimbo with a push up bra and nose job.  
But right before she enters class she sees a boy with spiky blonde hair enter. He’s a new student she thinks,she missed the second day of school but she thinks his name is Nathan.

[y/n]’S P.O.V

Yeesh only three days into the school year and here come all these new hot guys. Wait no they’re not hot. Okay maybe the teacher is just a little, but that's it. I walk to my desk and sit. They’re made for three people to sit at but no one ever sits with me...Temari did once when Gaara and Kankuro we’re absent but that’s really it, and I wish she would again because she was pretty cool, but whatever. I always take the middle seat, I don’t know why it’s just a weird habit.

Mr. Kakashi calls for everyone's attention and my head snaps up from the book I was indulged in,it seems no one ever reads these days. When I look up to my surprise is the boy from the hallway and Nathan they both go to sit but then Mr. Kakashi stops them.

“Naruto, Sasuke why don’t you two go sit with [y/n].” Oops, guess his name is Naruto. Mr. Kakashi...or well guess I should be saying Kakashi since he’s said that’s what he wants students to call him. He’s honestly pretty young,why can’t I get guys like him instead of...Rock Lee ugh. Sasuke just nods his head while Naruto says “Yes Kakashi sir” in a happy go lucky tone. The two walk over, Sasuke takes the seat closest to the window and Naruto takes the aisle seat. They introduce themselves,with Naruto shaking my hand and Sasuke coming across as cold.

For the entirety of class Sasuke looks bored while Naruto stares at Sakura who I could see was combining her name with sasuke in however many ways she could in her notebook. I looked back once to see Hinata was actually staring at Naruto, wow this might be a bit too much to keep up with but I’ll try.

Class ends and Naruto goes up to Sakura but she completely ignores him and goes straight to Sasuke. He looks like he could use a little help considering all the girls around him and how uninterested he looks. I grab his arm “Hey babe,I’m ready to go. How’s Bhilis sound for lunch?” I chime with a smile and innocent seeming expression. He cocks an eyebrow at me...oh no I should’ve thought this through…..Huh now he’s looking back and forth between all the girls. I notice Naruto squinting his eyes at him,I wonder why…. Sasuke finally gives an answer “Sure” he says as he wraps his arm around my waist and guides me out the classroom. Thank god he went along with it,that would’ve been so embarrassing if he hadn’t”

We make it out the building and through the whispers about how ‘he’s only with her because she’s kinda pretty’s’ and the ‘she’s such a whore’s’. Sasuke finally lets go after we make it to the parking lot and starts to walk away without saying anything. “Um no thank you?” Sasuke simply replies with “Why should I thank you.” while still walking away. Who does he think he is hmph. I run up to him and start walking with him and he rolls his eyes “Don’t you have something more important to do than follow me around?” “Nope, not until I get my thank you.” He groans but doesn’t stop walking. Woah that was hot. Wait no it wasn’t stop that [y/n]! Before I know it we’re back at school. Does this guy not eat?

Before we enter back he looks back at me one last time with a disregard that spoke volumes to how little he really does care for me. I decide to give up and just head to class. This was an ap class so no Naruto but Sasuke was there. Lucky me. We’re not sitting with each other this class though since this room has actual desks and he sat rows away from me.

Once class lets out I pretend Sasuke doesn’t even exist,two can play at this game. The next class is gym and wowza, everyone is smoking hot. I consider drooling over the guys with the other girls but I rather not give Sakura a reason to have my name in her mouth. We’re doing stretches and need to pair up,I got Ino. Sasuke ends up with Rock Lee much to my amusement. Naruto looks excited while Sasuke looks disinterested. Why even bother showing up if your that bored. Oh wait because school's like important or whatever…

Schools finally over so I go to my locker but sadly for me Sakura waltzes up with the forced sway of her nonexistent hips. She doesn’t say anything for the first few seconds so I just keep putting my stuff away. She finally chimes out to me “So aren’t you going to tell me what Sasuke’s like?’’ What? “Why would I do that?” “Don’t be a bitch about it [y/n],just tell me. You wouldn’t want to fight young love would you?” “You wanting to suck his penis doesn’t count as young love” With that she gasps, clearly offended, and starts with her typical judging me or whatever. “You’re not even pretty, how does one manage to look like a troll all their life,what’s your sec-” suddenly someone, I think it’s Naruto yells out “OI, DONT BULLY HER, BULLYINGS BAD” yep it’s Naruto. He runs up stares Sakura down. Sakura's headstrong though and rolls her eyes “Go play with your dolls for boys or something.” Naruto squints his eyes at her “Is your nose...crooked” He starts laughing hysterically. Sakura looks offended and confused. I’m kinda offended for her,but mostly confused too. After a good 20 seconds of him laughing so hard he starts crying Sakura storms off and after she’s outside is when he stands up smiles “Are you ok?” he asks “I guess..thanks though,I appreciate it.” I talk to him until we get to the front doors. “Hey you want me to take you home?” He jingles his keys in my face. You mean to tell me this boy,Naruto, really has a car and can legally drive it? Now I know that’s not safe. “Sorry, my brother is on his way to pick me up”  
“Well I’ll wait with you here then!” He offers up another big smile and I return it with a small one. We both take a seat on a bench. It’s honestly nice to have a bit of company while I wait.

Sasuke walks past us and for a second I swear I see him make an emotion that’s not nonchalant. Naruto leans over “He thinks he’s so cool ,but I for one thinks his hair looks like a ducks ass.” I try and fail to stifle and laugh and Sasuke peers back at me,but I guess he ultimately decides it’s not worth it and starts to walk. Wow so Naruto has a car but Sasuke doesn’t, talk about weird. Naruto and I continue to talk until my brother pulls up.

“Oh there’s my brother. Thanks for waiting with me Naruto.” I smile at him one last time and start to get up when he calls out “Wait,you never gave me your number!” Wha,oh right that’s a thing normal friends do oops. I put my contact in my phone and he does his in mine before I finally walk away and wave goodbye. Once I get in the car I can see my brother staring Naruto down.”So who was that?” “A friend.” I reply with a sing songy tone. “I’ve never seen him before.” “Well he is new after all” I say, and I go back and forth for a while before we finally arrive home. When we do I get started on my homework while my brother starts to cook dinner. Sis rides home with her boyfriend everyday or just stays at his house and this is how is goes every day. Except today I get a text while in the middle of homework. ‘Hey this is Naruto x3’ with a picture of himself toothily grinning and giving a thumbs up. I giggle and reply ‘Oh no I couldn’t tell by the contact name ‘ we text back and forth for a while but then I realize the time and tell him I’ll talk to him after dinner. I finish up homework and eat dinner with my siblings before we go our separate ways for the night to sleep. But tonight I end up texting Naruto until 12 am when we decide it’s high time we sleep. Today was a good day, I think to myself as I slowly fall asleep. today was a really good day.


	2. ...hes hot???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting new people lmao

The next morning I get up and do my usual routine but after my shower I see Naruto texted me ‘Want to ride to school together?’ I tell him sure and send him my address and start to get dressed. After I’m dressed I see he hasn’t replied so I call him instead. When he picks up 

I can hear him rushing around “Hey [y/n],can I call you that? I’m calling you that I’ll be there in uhhh 12 minutes,seeya!” He hangs up without me being able to get a single word in.

 

I go to tell bro he can leave without me today. Instead it turns into 20 questions but then the doorbell rings. Saved by the bell I greet Naruto at the door and we leave before my brother could testify against it. I don’t realize how dinky the car until I’m in it. It’s kinda ratchety honestly. We make small talk until we get to school and we’re greeted to looks and whispers. But Naruto doesn’t care at all and instead walks with his arm draped over my shoulder still chatting like nothings wrong. Well might as well go along with it. I pretend like everything’s normal too and notice Sasuke sneering as us. I don’t know why he hates me so much but whatever he’s unimportant anyways. When Naruto sees sakura he starts touching his nose with a snarky grin she huffs and goes back to flirting with the ever so stoic Gaara, damn girl learn to pick more interested guys please. 

 

I stick with Naruto for the entirety of the day and it’s fun, even with how optimistic he is. Also it looks like Naruto and Sasuke have a budding contempt for each other, boys. I roll my eyes thinking about it. After school Naruto offers to take me home again but I turn his offer down,I don’t think my bro would let me go to school AND come home with Naruto. So instead we sit and wait together like yesterday. Today though when Sasuke passes us a car pulls up and a man that looks a lot like him but arguably hotter gets out and starts looking around for who I'm presuming to be Sasuke. Sasuke scowls and turns around but I think I should fuck his day up good and proper. So I hop up “Sasuke are we still on for tonight?” I shout loudly and wave towards him. He looks at me with such a hatred I feel as if I’ll melt on the spot. While the hot guy looking for him makes me melt in a much more pleasant way [wink wink]. Sasuke curses under his breath and walks towards the hot guy. “Hello Itachi.” Huh, so that’s his name. I sit back down and just stare at Itachi,he’s so breathtaking, how is he related to such a cold asshole. Or well looks can be deceiving. I look at Naruto after a while and he’s mean mugging Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke tells Itachi to go home, I wonder what’s with him,he seems to hate this Itachi more than anyone else in this school. And trust me only day four and he already looks like he would happily sell every single person here to scum of the earth to be auctioned off and tortured and he wouldn’t even have to think about it twice. I’m not done fucking up his day though. I get up and catch a glimpse of itachi’s huge bulge wowza, [oh yeah and Naruto's giving me a confused look or whatever]. I walk up to the pair a sling my arm around Sasuke’s shoulder. Also if I haven’t mentioned it yet Sasuke’s tall but Itachi’s woah. I look up at Sasuke and smile innocently “So Sasuke,who’s this dashing young man” Itachi cocks an eyebrow, ew they really are related; Sasuke pushes my arm off  and glares at me. Itachi chimes in with his voice as deep as the ocean “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” I notice his eye travels to my beauty mark, I’ve never been more proud to have it. I put my hand out to shake his and he returns the gesture, he has a really strong hand shake wOaH. “My name’s [y/n],you can call me [nickname]” I giggle and look away from his intense eyes. “I’m Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, pleasure to meet you.” his smile is like an angel’s, with a hint of a mischief. Kinda like Naruto’s except I think Naruto’s are just big and bright and the troublemaker in him shines through. Speaking of Naruto he looks annoyed and walks up finally “Why would you want to talk to that loser or his brother?” Naruto squints his eyes and looks Itachi up and down. Sasuke starts to walk off, I can’t wait to break this too cool for you act. Naruto starts to pull me back to the bench while I wave at Itachi. I want to fuck that man. Itachi waves bye to me and goes after Sasuke. They go somewhere I can’t see but it doesn’t matter because Itachi is forever engraved in my mind now. That’s probably why Sasuke is always mad, who wouldn’t be if their older, hotter brother got all the girls in life while all you get is the Inos and Sakuras of the world. I mean Sasuke’s a looker but Itachi’s a knock out 10 out of 10. That man could burn my house down and I’d still want to hop o- “[y/n]?” I notice Naruto waving his hand in front of my face. Oops guess I got a bit carried away. Not my fault Itachi is such an alluring man. [quick A/N: at this point the other author, g got a little tired so I [v] took over! I hope that’s alright :) thanks!!! UwU bye now lololol] 

I look over to naruto, who looks kind of sad. What’s gotten into him? I’ve only known him for a while but he’s never seemed to look down. “What’s wrong?” i ask. He gazes somberly at the floor and averts his eyes. “It’s nothing.” he says. i don’t believe him. Shifting my weight on my seat, i try to reassure him. “Hey? Is this because I was talking with sasuke and his [super hot] older brother? I didn’t mean to make you feel left out, if that’s what this is. I promise i’m not interested in sasuke like every other girl in this school. You’re way cooler.” He looks up, eyes bright. “Really? You think that?” “of course,” i reply. “at least you don’t have duckbutt hair.” He laughs, and as i watch him i feel warm inside. For some reason his yellow hair shines like gold, his eyes are bluer, and I begin to see him in a new way. He’s got a bright soul, i think to myself, and i begin to laugh with him. 

 

With the tension with naruto resolved, the two of us continue talking amicably [and maybe a little more] until my brother pulls up to ruin the mood. Standing up, i give naruto a big warm hug.  _ He’s surprisingly muscular _ i think, moderately shocked.  _ and he smells nice.  _  I tell him to text me later as i step into the car and he waves goodbye to me, smile ever present. I blush. 

 

“Wow [y/n] what’s this?” brother dearest asks, “you’ve got a boyfriend now?” he’s teasing me. I punch him in the arm, flip my [h/l] flowing locks, and indignantly state “no! He’s just a friend man. Why do you have to be so nosey?” He laughs lightly and says “whatever you say sis, but he doesn't look like a bad option, especially if I don't have to drive you to school in the morning anymore,” and winks. 

 

I refuse to respond. 

 

We get home and I head to the bathroom to take a shower. After meeting itachi and the weird emotions i have towards naruto, i need something to help me clear my head. I don’t know how I feel at the moment and it’s making me nauseous, just a little bit. 

 

I strip off my new black ACDC band sweatshirt that I got from forever 21, my all black hightop converse, and my ripped black levi’s jeans to reveal my supple breasts and pretty alright figure. I’m clad in full victoria’s secret underwear that I got on the after christmas sale for 30$ a piece, because I don’t have a lot of money and I do my best to help my brother keep track of the house funds. I’m such a good sister. 

 

Turning the hot water on I begin to take off my makeup, after all a girl has to keep her skin clear. I didn’t want to wear makeup today because i try to maintain my natural beauty [confidence is key], but i was intent on getting sasuke to notice me. Thank god i was wearing it, itachi got to see it. I smirk to myself and as the water gets hot enough, i take off the rest of my clothes and hop in. 

 

I let out a little moan of appreciation as the water hits my back, it feels so nice, especially after a day as long as this one. I finish washing my hair with shampoo and conditioner [cherry scented], i shave my legs, and then lastly i exfoliate the dead skin cells on my legs to keep them nice and smooth [for itachi]. Finally, i let myself think about what happened today. 

 

I’m not sure how i feel about naruto. He’s been such a good friend and I love having him around to brighten up my day. He’s an ever present presence that lights up my life and helps me feel a little better in a world where things don’t always go the way I expect them to. For a split second I wonder what his breath trailing down my neck would feel like, but I snap out of it. What am I thinking? I think to myself. He’s just a friend! Besides, itachi is way hotter. 

 

Oh and  _ itachi _ . What a  _ hunk _ . The way his lashes fluttered when he blinked, the way his eyes gleamed when he smiled at me? The cool demeanor of his prose? He radiated a subtle confidence that stopped my breath, skipped a beat in my heart, made me warm in a way I didn’t know i could be. His lips could melt me. If i was a candle, he was the flame that could ignite me. 

 

But that’s just wishful thinking, I suppose. 

 

I sigh and step out of the shower, taking a towel off the hook on the wall and putting up my short hair with it. I take another towel and dry off my body, and then wrap it around myself so I’m decent to get out of the bathroom. I walk into my room and put my bath and body works christmas special [merry cherry cheer] on my newly shaved legs. I get changed into normal clothes, take out the towel, and dry off my hair. I smile to myself.  _ Wow I love smelling nice, sasuke could never hop on this with his sour attitude _ , I think, and make a clear mental note to never let sasuke into my life again [even though he wasn’t really in it in the first place]. At least his brother knows what a lady needs. Seems like smooth didn’t run through the whole family.

 

I finish up my homework [i gotta maintain those good grades of course], and by the time I’m done with it it’s almost nine o’clock. An hour before I’m supposed to go to bed. I gather my papers and put them neatly in my black and white checkered vans backpack. And with that, I head to bed. 

 

[A/N: Hey!!! Sorry for a lowkey lengthy chapter! I got a little carried away :P it’s just so fun to write! UGH i love itachi, i hope y’all like him too! There’s a lot of drama coming ahead so get ready for a RIDE haha lolol ;3 anyway i’m gonna gooo nowwww <3333 

-v] 


	3. Project Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some fun with Gaara ;)

 

[A/N G here to bring you the obligatory Gaara thirst chapter XD

Gaara: Oh no

Hush your pretty little face :^)

Gaara: Please we can just go back to Sasuke. The reader likes Sasuke

No they don’t, now shut up and take our love!

Gaara: Fine...enjoy everyone…

-G]

 

I wake up from a dream of Itachi,it was a simple dream just he and I living a domestic life together. I drag myself to the bathroom and feel refreshed after a shower hotter than the depth of hells,just the way I like it. I wonder if I should wear something a little more racy today just in case I see Itachi again hmm...why not. I decide on a red halter top with the back cut out  that says ‘No time for fuckboyz’ in bold black letters and high waisted booty shorts with bejeweled back pockets, thank god I fit my sister’s clothes. I slip on black chunky heels,maybe I’ll be eye height with Itachi now. Then I finally put on some makeup; I debate over red lipstick or if I should keep it chill but ultimately end up just doing only a clear gloss. It looks great with my perfectly plump lips. Hope I don’t get bullied today……

 

I grab my bag and head downstairs when my sister sees me “Y/N! You look so good omg!’’ I laugh a little nervously but then she squints her eyes and tilts her head a bit ‘Aha! I know what’s missing’ She grabs me and drags me to her room. Once in there she pushes me onto the bed and goes into her closet. It’s a walk in albeit small. After about a two minutes of rummaging and poking her head out to look at me she fully emerges with a black cropped pleather jacket,gold hoop earrings,a simple necklace with a heart pendant, and about five gold bangles. I put it all on when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket “Awe you look absolutely amazing Y/N’’  Sis says with a hand to her heart and the other wiping away a fake tear. I laugh again then check my phone and see a text from Naruto ‘I’m outside :3’ I hug my sister goodbye and head for the front door.

 

My brother stops me a few feet from the door “Uh...you look..nice?’’ I roll my eyes “Thanks,Naruto’s outside waiting for me though so I kinda have to go.” I try walking around him but he just steps in front of me again “Oh so Naruto’s his name huh.” He says with a slight smirk “So I guess you _do_ have a crush on him.” “Do not!” “Oh yeah? Who are you dressed up for then?” “Myself!” “ _Sure_ and I’m the first man to walk on the moon.” “Whatever.” He chuckles and gives me a half hug and a banana then finally lets me go “Remember Y/N boys are idiots!” he calls out before I shut the door behind me and I laugh.

 

“Hey Naruto!” I wave at him as I hurry down the walkway to the passenger side. The car ride is fun today.Naruto tells me about a radio talk show he was listening to before I got in while I eat my banana. I notice him glimpsing at me sometimes and his smile always seem to get bigger than I thought possible.

 

When we get to school everyone’s looking at me and Naruto has his arm around my shoulders again and is still talking about the radio show,we pass Sasuke and he even looks me up and down,but still looks irritated. I think about just ignoring him before I remember Itachi. My sweet handsome Itachi. I flash him a smile and pull Naruto’s arm off. The happy go lucky blonde looks confused,but I still beeline for Sasuke. “Hey Sasuke,how’s Itachi?” I ask eye level with him, I guess that means Itachi’s still taller, what a man. “Don’t.” Is all Sasuke offers before walking away “Come on Y/N,forget those douchebags.” Naruto finally speaks up,I let out a hmph and nod.

 

Naruto and I head to class and the day goes on as usual,added with more guys trying to get me to go out with them until we get to Science class,Naruto had to go to the nurse’s office after tripping over his own foot and possibly breaking his nose. At the end of class  Mr. Umino pairs us all up for a project. I get Gaara surprisingly. After class he walks over to my desk “Hello,I’m Gaara.” he puts his hand out “Oh I know,we have a lot of classes together” I laugh nervously and shake his hand anyways “I wasn’t sure if you knew me,sorry” _oh_ “Of course I do, let’s have a good time together on this project” He gives me a small smile. My god it’s so cute. I smile back at him and then we stand a little awkwardly as he looks around “Would you like to get started on it tonight?” he finally offers up and soothes the awkwardness “Oh totally! We can do it at my house if you want?” He nods “Sounds good.”

 

Gaara and I split ways for our next classes,I text my brother who gives me the ok on Gaara coming over then I regroup with Naruto who luckily did not break his nose. After schools over Naruto and I wait on the steps together again and chat. He’s so easy to talk to,I feel like he never runs out of topics to talk about. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, I feel someone tap my shoulder behind me. I look back and see it’s Gaara “Hey! My brother should be here soon”

He nods and leans on the rail a bit away from where Naruto and I are sitting. I look back at Naruto who looks confused. “What’s that about?” “We got paired up for the science project so he’s coming over tonight.” Naruto shrugs before giving me a big toothy grin “We should go see a movie this weekend!” Woah I’ve always wanted to go to the movies with a friend,ok play it cool Y/N “Sure! Ahem I mean yeah, sure, what’s out?” “There’s a really cool looking one with ninjas!”. We talk about this ninja movie until my brother pulls up and Gaara and I give our goodbyes to Naruto.

 

Too bad I didn’t get to see Itachi today,Gaara’s pretty cute though. My brother asks Gaara one hundred and one questions even though he’s the silent and mysterious type so my brother doesn’t get very informative answers. Once we get home Gaara and I head to the living room and I grab a couple snacks and a cold water for each of us. We each take a seat around the coffee table,Gaara already set up papers and pencils for us. “So what should we do it on?” I ask “What about growing plants in sand?” “Growing plants in sand?” I’m a little dumbfounded by that,its original I guess? “Yes.” “Ok lets put that on the ideas list and come up with some more before deciding” He nods and I write his idea down. “How about we make kinetic sand from scratch?” I furrow my brow but write it anyways “Ok.. how about we do something with snakes? That’d be fun right?” I offer up “What about how different snakes survive in the sand?” What the hell is with him and sand? I write it down anyways and sprinkle in some ideas of my own.

 

We go on with ideas for a couple hours and I notice the way he pouts when he’s trying to come up with more ideas. At one point I get lost in thinking about how pretty he is. I even get lost in those seemingly never ending eyes of his “Y/N? Are you ok?” “Oh sorry,repeat that?” “How about putting sand in different containers at different heats to see what’s the point before it starts to burn?.”I smile and roll my eyes. He really likes sand but it’s kinda alluring. I think Temari once mentioned they live in a desert area meaning it’ll be easy to get sand at least. If I was him I’d be trying to do anything that doesn’t involve being near sand; but alas I’m not. I tap my pencil on my chin while I think about how cool yet cute he is before he pulls me out of my thoughts again. “What are you thinking about?” shit “Oh! Uhhh,just how great it would be to be on the beach right now,with sand…” I give a forced smiled, he returns a more genuine looking one though.”There’s a lot of sand where I live,but no beaches.” I have two options here. Listen to him pitch ideas involving sand or talk with him about sand and hopefully change from sand topics. The latter is my best bet. “We have a pool in the back but no sand,maybe we can combine our forces.” I interlock my fingers and smile mischievously “We can have our own beach.” he smiles with less mischief but there’s still a hint of it. It’s weird hearing him say our but I kinda like it “What should we call our beach?” “Tanuki beach sounds cool.” “Tanuki beach it is!” We talk about _our_ beach for a while before Gaara’s phone vibrates and he checks it.

 

“Temari’s outside,I didn’t realize how late it was.” “I look at the clock on my phone and notice it is pretty late and right on cue my brother walks in to tell us dinners ready. Gaara politely tells him his sister is waiting for him and bids us goodbye. I walk him to the door and feel like there’s something I should do before he leaves...Oh yeah! “Wait a second!” I run outside and stop him “Did I forget something?” “Yeah,my number.” I beam at him and he chuckles,music to my ears I swear. We exchange numbers and I take a **q** _ui_ rky picture for my contact picture before giving his phone back. He takes notices and takes one of himself with a simple smile. Now I’ll forever have his beauty encased in my gallery. I wave goodbye to he and Temari and then head back inside.

 

I answer Naruto’s texts finally after dinner and we talk until 12 again.I think this is a routine I could get used to and smile to myself. I change into my pjs,but not before taking a couple pictures because of how bomb I looked today. When I finally lie down and almost instantly fall asleep I drift off to sweet dreams of snuggled with Gaara in a hammock by our beach house together.

 

**[Time for some good ole fashioned smut]**

 

The dream shifts not after long and suddenly we’re laying in the sand naked. “Sorry my penis is so small,I was born prematurely and this is a side effect…” “No it’s fine,I love you no matter what.” “No it’s not,here let me fix it.” He conjures the sand around us and morphs it onto his dick,I stare in awe. I reach out to touch it and after deciding it feels real enough I go down and decide to give him the blowjob of his life. He groans as I lick up and down his sand shaft,its surprisingly staying on said shaft and not instantly sticking to my tongue; but I do feel something sticky on my tongue when I reach the head of the meaty cock..or well meaty might not be the right word considering...grainy? Compact cock sounds good,and A+ for alliteration. I finally take him in my mouth fully,I’m not able to go all the way down yet because of the amazing girth and length. I start to wonder how he’s feeling this,because judging by those throaty moans he’s enjoying it immensely “I’m one with the sand.” he barely gets that out before moaning again. I’m finally able to go all the way down and I fondle his sand covered balls. Before I even realize it,I’m bouncing on the fat cock moaning loudly,well more screaming. He switches us so we’re in the cowgirl position and wow is he a beast “You bring out the beast in me Y/N” I didn’t realize I said that out loud oops. I look back at his face to see him in absolute bliss but it looks like he’s also holding back “I’m g-gonna... c-c-cu-c-cum.” He almost doesn’t get that out and I see his brow furrowed and teeth clenched. I drop my head and lean down into the sand,I almost forgot we were quite literally having sex on the beach,I’ve never had the drink but if it taste anything like this, I love it. Or well now that I think about it,I’m not feeling anything...god damn it this is a dream,and here I was hoping I was getting a good thick dick dicking from Gaara. I still go with it as I get to see his face like this,and his body,it’s not amazing but it’s like a fit twink. He bites his lip and I instantly orgasm even though I can’t feel it. He fills me with what seems like gallons of his dick milk. After he pulls out we both watch as it pours out of my obliterated pussy and I have to admit that’s hot even if it’s just a dream. Next thing I know we’re in our beach house cuddled on the bed drinking sex on the beaches before I finally wake up to another morning sweetened by the faint memory of my wet dream.

 

[A/N wow V got pretty graphic there when she took over at the end. She just really wanted to write Gaara in some way so I have her freedom for this last part and whaddaya know she goes full blown with a full blow job ba dum tis. Great way to incorporate his sand powers V. Anyways see you guys later byeeeeee <3 -G]


End file.
